


【蝙蝠水仙/贝本】无题

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 2019.10.30首发随缘居，早期文一定程度烂尾，人设欢脱，碎碎念较多（以上毛病现在也有orz），我会尽量与正文分开，闲来存档。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Bruce Wayne, 蝙蝠水仙, 贝本
Series: 剧情文合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的觉得拖着核弹飞走的贝尔特别适合穿越，尤其他还没有超，他就一个哥谭，正联的他一个都没见过，特别适合蝙蝠式震惊，最最最最关键的是，感觉他身上特别有布鲁西的气质，虽然他诠释蝙蝠侠的心理挣扎更多些，但可能因为人美鲜嫩吧2333，感觉他的布鲁西宝贝特别有调调~  
> 然后，虽然大本的蝙蝠有点肥，脸都挤到头罩外面了emmm，但他的布鲁斯就挺有气场，就那种贵族式优雅吧，尤其三件套，特别美腻~但，就不怎么布鲁西，过于严肃了。  
> 所以这里设定本蝙是为了家族企业而变成工作狂了，早晚忙忙忙，这样他出现电影里的心理问题也就很正常了是叭（是的，因为作者说是）；贝蝙就是花花公子人设，白天啥也不干，就出个人头，董事会上睡觉的那种，所以他的心理状态要比本蝙好一个档次，OK，完美~  
> 特别设定两个蝙蝠长得一样了，形象走动画电影。一些设定也会有动画电影乱入。  
> 这里被穿的正联就DCEU的了，只有酥皮、女侠、闪闪、钢骨、海马王的，性格按我喜欢的样子OOC，设定按剧情发展决定去留，就酱~

今天是正联开会的日子，但人还没有到齐，瞭望塔值班的闪闪和钢骨就突然接到了来自海上船只的求救信号，声称被海怪袭击请求救援。两人急忙联系海王，匆匆赶往现场。  
与海王汇合后，三人顺利将船只送到岸边安全地带，但依然拿那个发疯的海怪束手无策。它不理会海王的沟通，只疯了一样地无差别攻击靠近的所有人，又皮糙肉厚。在场的都不是强力输出型选手，难以将其控制。不过好在它似乎只在一定范围内活动，暂时危害不大。  
“钢骨呼叫超人，发过去的坐标处有一发疯的海怪，海王无法与之沟通，请求支援，”钢骨拉着闪闪飞在远处的海面上，海王乘浪站在一边，远远监视那个海怪的活动，“——等一下！额，蝙蝠侠已经到了——哦，上帝！问题已经解决了，我们很快就回瞭望塔，蝙蝠侠受伤了！”  
瞭望塔。  
“我们在它的攻击范围外，确保它不会突然试图移动，”闪电侠啃着汉堡，“钢骨去联系你，然后，大蝙蝠突然就出现了，飞机下面还吊着一个快要爆炸的核弹！”他快速地吞咽着，“虽然他提前就弹射出去了，但他身上还有那么重的伤！我接住他的时候他都昏迷了！”  
“事情不太对劲，”钢骨处理了蝙蝠侠身上的伤，转身插话，“他的脊椎断过，而且看时间应该是刚好不久，我记得上次开会的时候蝙蝠侠的脊椎还好好的，如果是在那之后断的，这么短的时间，恢复不到这种程度。”  
超人一惊：“脊椎断过！”他对着昏迷的蝙蝠侠开了X视线，口中碎碎念，“特殊情况，我相信B不会生气的。”  
“事实上，我认为他会。”神奇女侠传送进入了瞭望塔，“你知道蝙蝠不喜欢被透视，是什么样的特殊情况给了你这样的勇气？”她一眼看到医疗机器上昏迷的蝙蝠侠，“这是怎么回事？”  
超人抢在闪电侠开始蹦子弹之前开口：“我也觉得不太对，他身上的旧伤跟我之前看B身上的不太一样。”  
“他是突然出现的，”海王补充，“我们之前的注意力都在海怪上，不清楚他是什么时候到的，但我刚刚了解了一下，他是突然出现在半空，把核弹扔下来的。”  
“这是什么反派的新招数吗？”神奇女侠问。  
“情况没那么糟糕吧，”食物堵不住闪电侠的嘴，他现在开始吃热狗了，“从结果上看，他其实还帮我们解决了一个麻烦呢！”  
“但现在的问题是，”超人看向大家，“如果他不是B，我们的蝙蝠侠在哪？”  
“我想我并没有迟到。”一个熟悉的低哑声音从众人背后出现，蝙蝠侠从传送器上走下来，“我记得会议时间没有被提前。”  
“B！”  
“大蝙蝠！”  
“蝙蝠！”  
“蝙蝠侠！”  
“蝙蝠侠！”  
面对同事反常的表现，蝙蝠侠右边的护目镜狐疑地瞪大，他上上下下地看了几位同事一遍：“有什么问题吗？”  
众人整齐划一地给蝙蝠侠让出了一条通往医疗机器的路。  
蝙蝠侠左右看了看他们，迈步走了过去。  
讲述故事的依然是闪电侠：“我和钢骨在值班时接到海上求助信号，赶过去和海王一起把遇难船只救走了，然后守着一只发疯的海怪联系超人，然后这个你就用飞机拖着一个快炸的核弹突然出现了，你——他把核弹扔到海怪嘴里，自己弹射出去，我接住已经昏迷的他，我们就回来了。”  
“这次会议先推迟。钢骨，你跟我去他出现的地方做一些检测。”蝙蝠侠看着那个跟自己长着一张脸、穿着蝙蝠衣的人，开始安排任务，“海王回亚特兰蒂斯，看看那个海怪跟你弟弟有没有关系，其他人在这里看着他。”  
海面上。  
钢骨站在自己之前的位置，与远处飞机里的蝙蝠侠联络：“就是这里了，我第一眼看到他的位置。”他飞过去。  
“检测一下这里的空间波动，应该会有和母盒差不多的能量。”  
“明白。”钢骨调出电子屏，金属臂一阵重组，开始进行扫描。  
蝙蝠侠站在自动驾驶悬浮着的蝙蝠机上，看着钢骨的表情：“怎么？没有相似波动？”  
“非常，非常微弱，”钢骨皱着眉，“我不确定这是不是我自己身上辐射的能量。”  
蝙蝠侠低头沉思了一会：“也许这里不是他出现的地方。”他抬手摸向耳边的联络器，“海王，你确定好了吗。你能确定他出现在海域上方的位置吗。”  
“我之前已经查过了，我让人去给你们指一下。”海王说，“奥姆不正面回答我的问题，但我直觉认为这次不是他。”  
“我要证据。海域是你的范围，你试着找一下线索，这对你应该比对我们更容易。”蝙蝠侠结束了通话。  
钢骨说：“我不认为他派过来的会是‘人’。”  
“我也是。”蝙蝠侠说。  
不一会，一只巨大的鲸鱼有了过来，冲着他们张嘴叫了一声，转身游了两下，停住，从头顶上喷了一下水，又回头冲他们叫了一声，沉下海面游走了。  
“我怎么说的来着？”半晌，钢骨转头看向蝙蝠侠。  
“先把你的工作做好。”蝙蝠侠跳进飞机，开到刚刚鲸鱼用水柱喷到的地方。  
“O~K~”钢骨耸了下肩，跟了过去。  
“额，”钢骨结束扫描，“事实上，我觉得这里残余的能量似乎跟闪电侠移动时的更像，但比那、比母盒都要剧烈得多。”  
“这就是了。”蝙蝠侠说，“平行世界。”  
“什么？”  
瞭望塔。  
“你见过来自未来的我？”闪电侠换了一个墨西哥卷饼吃，“你之前从来都没有提到过这个！”  
“我不认为有这个必要。”蝙蝠侠在瞭望塔的电脑前敲敲打打。  
“这是你之前坚持和超人作对的原因？”神奇女侠若有所思，她看向超人，“看不出来啊。”  
超人委委屈屈：“B，我很抱歉……”  
“是我当时的心理状态不对，我应该多做一些调查，我的判断被影响了。”蝙蝠侠没有回头，“这不是你的问题，不要多想，超人。”  
“不是的，B，我……”  
“他醒了！”闪电侠拿着刚做好的冰淇淋回来，一下闪到医疗机器前惊叫。  
所有人一个向日葵猛回头。  
“我这是在——”那个疑似平行世界的蝙蝠侠坐起身，“这是什么鬼！”他瞪大了眼睛看向紧张得飘在空中的超人。  
“额，抱歉B，不是，我，我，”超人语无伦次地又飘高了一点，“我有点紧张。”  
“这是什么恶搞剧场吗？”平行蝙蝠说，“紧身衣变装俱乐部？”他低头看了看自己，“谁给我穿上了那个罪犯的衣服？——马上会不会有一个记者蹦出来问我：嗨，韦恩先生，扮成一只蝙蝠的感觉如何？”  
“你不用在这里表演。”脱下头套的蝙蝠侠从人群后面走出来，“我想很大可能的情况下，我可以称呼你为——我的，同位体先生。”  
平行蝙蝠收起了夸张的表演，面无表情地与蝙蝠侠对视。  
“好吧，”他的声音几乎被拉成一条直线，“我现在确信我已经被炸死了。”  
“你知道你没有。”蝙蝠侠说。  
“我的物理学知识告诉我，我有。”平行蝙蝠瞪起了死鱼眼。  
“他们应该把头罩戴上，”闪电侠戳了戳钢骨，小声说，“这样就更像猫猫打架了。”  
然后他收到了蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光×2.  
警告了一下己方不靠谱的同事，蝙蝠侠回头继续与他的同位体对视：“根据我的调查，你应该是来自一个平行世界，看上去你并不是故意的，那么方便说一下你来之前在做什么吗？”  
“OK，”来自平行蝙蝠的僵硬声音，“我用飞机拖着一个快要炸开的核弹离开哥谭到尽可能远的海面上，然后我把它扔下去——我觉得大概是我快死了的幻觉，我似乎看到了一个特别大的章鱼怪，”他看了看众人的表情，“好吧，看来不是幻觉，那时候我应该已经到这了——我把自己弹射出去，然后被什么东西撞了一下，就晕倒了。”  
闪电侠眨了眨眼，吃掉甜甜圈的最后一口：“我该说，抱歉？——但你应该知道我是想要救你的。”  
平行蝙蝠也对他调皮地眨了眨眼：“嗯，谢谢？”  
闪电侠被噎住了：“什么？咳咳咳……”他费力地咽下口中的食物，“你果然不是我们的蝙蝠侠！”  
蝙蝠侠没有理会他夸张的表演：“你中间没感觉到任何异常？”  
“嘿，兄弟，你是不是太看得起我——或者你自己了，”平行蝙蝠说，“我的脊椎断了刚好，被捅了一下肾还没有包扎，开着蝙蝠车、蝙蝠机在城市里磕磕碰碰好几圈，还要几乎没有生还可能地把核弹运到海面上爆炸，”他一口气说了一串，然后反问，“我能不把飞机开海里去就已经很不容易了——你以为我还有精力察觉中间有没有什么异常？”  
“哦，赫拉啊，”神奇女侠代表围观的众人惊叹，“你的世界到底发生了什么？”  
“说到捅肾，你怎么这么不小心？无防备的让敌人离你这么近！”蝙蝠侠指责他。  
“我没想到塔利亚会背叛我。”平行蝙蝠委屈，“我怎么知道他是雷肖古的女儿！”  
“塔利亚？女名。”蝙蝠侠观察者自己同位体的表情，震惊了，“你居然用蝙蝠侠的身份谈恋爱！”  
“我没有跟她谈恋爱！”平行蝙蝠先回了一句嘴，又想了想，“而且，我为什么不能用蝙蝠侠的身份谈恋爱？没人规定这个！阿福都没管过我！”  
蝙蝠侠皱着眉不说话了。  
闲杂人等安静如鸡。专注吃瓜，异常乖巧.jpg  
“我觉得，”平行蝙蝠叫他，“你是不是应该给我科普一下，”他伸手划拉着指向围观的众人，最后停在超人身上，“这是什么情况？”他的语气有隐隐的崩溃，“上帝，为什么有人可以在天上飞！”  
“你的世界没有他们的存在，一个也没有？”蝙蝠侠问。  
“当然！”平行蝙蝠说，“你这是在鄙视我的物理学学位！”  
“这不合理……”蝙蝠侠嘀咕一声，转身走向电脑。  
“……”平行蝙蝠被他晾在后面，半晌才说，“我现在知道这么做有多讨厌了。”  
“钢骨，”蝙蝠侠对着电脑说，“你回答他的问题。”  
“收到。”钢骨对平行蝙蝠耸了下肩，“好的，如果你的世界没有我们的消息的话，那我可能真的要对你的物理学学位不敬了，我先提前说一句抱歉——事实上，这里除了你们两个之外，没有一个是普通地球人类。”  
“普通、地球、人类？”平行蝙蝠重复，“超能力？外星人？这是什么神话故事吗？”  
“恐怕不是。”钢骨说，“自我介绍一下，我是被母盒改造的半生化人，维克多·斯通——母盒的故事比较复杂，你可以慢慢了解。”他开始介绍其他人员。  
“神奇女侠，亚马逊人，来自天堂岛，人类社会的一些神话故事就与她们有关。”  
神奇女侠微笑：“戴安娜·普林斯，很高兴遇见你——再次。”  
“我也是。”平行蝙蝠条件反射地回了一个甜蜜的布鲁西宝贝式微笑。  
钢骨，钢骨顿了一下，缓了缓才继续：“闪电侠，因一次意外而拥有了神速力。”  
“巴里·艾伦。你好，另一个大蝙蝠。”闪闪露出了一个大大的微笑，“虽然我们的大蝙蝠看起来比较严肃，但事实上他特别好——他第一次见面就送了我一个蝙蝠镖呢！”  
“……”平行蝙蝠一言难尽地看着他，“你好。”  
“这位，超人，氪星最后的儿子，会飞，抗打，热视线，冰冻呼吸，透视，超级听力。”钢骨刚要把手放下，突然想起什么又举了起来，“还有超级大脑——虽然貌似从来没看他用过。”最后一句声音小得几乎听不见。  
酥皮式委屈.jpg  
超人快速调整了一下表情，热情地迎上平行蝙蝠：“卡尔·艾尔——或者你可以叫我的人类名字：克拉克·肯特。”  
“你好，克拉克。”平行蝙蝠一一打过招呼，终于在一众人等的热情围观下忍无可忍，“拜托，各位，就算我跟我的同位体性格不大一样，你们也不至于用这种看什么珍稀动物的眼神看着我吧？”事实上，我觉得你们比我更像什么珍稀动物，平行蝙蝠在心里暗暗补充道。  
“嗯，抱歉，你也看到了，”闪电侠拿着一个鸡翅比比划划，“大蝙蝠总是那么严肃、强硬的样子，工作狂、控制狂，装的阴沉沉的，然后，你这么——活泼？不是，不是活泼，就很不一样，你知道吧——就一起工作的老同事突然变了性（格），就，好神奇的样子！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉把贝蝙写得布鲁斯的一面有点多，我这是要转布蝙吗？不过感觉蝙蝠侠诞生于哥谭，选择成为怎样的布鲁斯才是他们自己，不论是无知的草包花瓶还是博学多识的天才，是花花公子还是工作狂，他们都致力慈善，达则兼济天下，都那么让人喜欢。所以我就不改啦——绝对不是因为懒~  
> 都说了性格按我喜欢的样子OOC了~  
> 补充补充：刚又查了一下黑骑三部曲的一些解说，关于蝙蝠侠是一个象征还是一个人，布鲁斯是布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠的哲学问题OTZ，所以这里的贝蝙是已经克服了自己的自我牺牲倾向，开始享受生活，把蝙蝠侠转换成一种传承的，随时可以开始谈一段甜甜恋爱的哥谭宝贝！所以我写的就么得问题啦，作者说没问题就没问题，就酱~

确定了对几个有时空相关能力的反派的特别关注，蝙蝠侠暂时放下了目前毫无头绪的对自己同位体穿越事件原因的探究。回头发现那个性格过于欢脱的同位体已经迅速和己方毫无警惕心的同事们打成一片，蝙蝠侠深吸一口气，揉了揉眉头。  
“咳咳。”他试图让众人停下调笑，然后开始安排他的同位体，“这个世界不可以有两个蝙蝠侠——你可以选择留在瞭望塔，或者跟我回韦恩庄园，但无论如何，你要接受一定程度上的监管，最后一点反驳无效。”  
平行蝙蝠说：“你跟之前的我真的好像，而就我对自己的了解来看，我觉得韦恩庄园是一个安全得多的选项——我要是选瞭望塔，你肯定认为我别有居心。”  
蝙蝠侠不置可否：“那么走吧，”他上前关掉医疗机器，“我还要给阿福提前打个招呼。”  
看着两人在传送装置上消失，钢骨扭头询问众人：“你们觉得他可信吗？就这么让他和蝙蝠侠待在一起？”  
“嗯哼？”神奇女侠轻笑一声，上前掀开医疗床上的单子，拿出下面的绳子晃了晃。  
“拉奥啊，你什么时候放上去的？”超人震惊。  
“我觉得，”闪电侠连忙吃了几口薯条压压惊，“我以后要特别注意一下你绳子的去向了。”  
“放松点，男孩们，”神奇女侠把绳子收了起来，“相信你们也没什么小秘密可被挖掘。”她把跑偏的话题拉回来，“就他自己所说的那些，他应该没什么危险性。”  
“但我觉得B可能不会这么认为，”超人说，“就这位同位体表现出的性格来讲，B会被逼疯吧。”  
“其实我觉得这是件好事，”神奇女侠说，“蝙蝠的心理状态一直不太好，我觉得他的同位体可以对此有点帮助。”  
韦恩庄园。  
蝙蝠侠带着他的同位体抵达蝙蝠洞。阿尔弗雷德听到声音，放下茶水前来迎接：“欢迎到家，布鲁斯老爷和——布鲁斯老爷？”他盯着平行蝙蝠的脸看了半天，“我想我需要一个解释，这和您给我说的可不太一样。”  
“我不是说了，你可能要见到两个韦恩了吗？”蝙蝠侠喝了一口茶。  
平行蝙蝠无辜地与阿尔弗雷德对视。  
“两个韦恩！谢天谢地，我以为上帝终于愿意可怜可怜您的老管家，送来了一个您流落在外的孩子！”阿尔弗雷德说，“如果不是您近来总是跟我念叨的对平行世界的研究，我会以为这是您流落在外的兄弟。”  
“你可以暂时这么以为。”蝙蝠侠说。  
“我希望您可以不要再装傻——您知道我到底在抱怨些什么。”阿尔弗雷德对平行蝙蝠示意，“我去为您准备衣物——另一位，韦恩老爷。”  
“多谢。”平行蝙蝠异常乖巧。看着阿尔弗雷德的身影消失在转角，他扭头对蝙蝠侠说，“虽然你跟我不太一样，但我们的阿福真的好像。”  
刚刚再次被催生的蝙蝠侠不想说话。冷漠.jpg  
至此，两只蝙蝠正式开始同居生活。（白天第一次见面，下午立马见家长，晚上就开始同居，水仙进展飞速，可喜可贺——蝙蝠镖插脑.jpg）  
（以下布鲁斯代称蝙蝠侠，布鲁西代称平行蝙蝠，布鲁斯老爷叫的是布鲁斯，韦恩老爷叫的是布鲁西）  
第二天早上。  
“叩叩叩、叩叩叩。”阿尔弗雷德叫起了布鲁斯后，想了想，还是去叫了布鲁西。  
“嗯？”（请不要考虑隔音问题~）  
“韦恩老爷，我可以进去吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
“嗯——”  
阿尔弗雷德推门而入：“韦恩老爷，已经是早上了，早餐已经备好了。”说完，他转身试图拉开窗帘。  
“不——”布鲁西拉起被子把自己蒙起来，“让我再睡五分钟，求你了。”  
DCEU天真的阿尔弗雷德还不了解这只蝙蝠的习性，于是他说：“那么我稍后再来叫您，好好休息，韦恩老爷。”  
于是——  
“韦恩老爷？”  
“五分钟！”  
“韦恩老爷？”  
“求你了！”  
阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德看破世事，他拉上房门，去了餐厅。  
布鲁斯放下刀叉，擦了擦嘴，看见阿尔弗雷德独自下楼，不由挑高了眉毛：“那家伙人呢？”  
“那位老爷跟您非常不一样，真的。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
布鲁斯默了默：“那你等他醒了转告他吧：让他最好不要离开韦恩庄园，一旦想要出门或者见外人，必须要有你或者联盟成员的陪同，并且做好伪装。这个世界不能有两个蝙蝠侠，更不能有两个布鲁斯韦恩。”  
“好的。”  
待到太阳高升，布鲁西终于打着哈欠从楼上下来了：“阿福？”  
万能的阿尔弗雷德立刻出现：“韦恩老爷，午餐正在准备，很快就好了。”  
布鲁西楞了一下，稍稍调整了一下举止：“嗯——抱歉，我还没有习惯世界的转变。”  
“这没什么关系，”阿尔弗雷德怨气冲天，“事实上，我很愿意这栋房子里多出一个韦恩。”  
布鲁西：乖巧.jpg，你在说什么？我想这跟我没什么关系.jpg突然对穿越感到了一定程度上的庆幸呢~  
布鲁西坐在餐桌前：“他人呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德为他准备菜品：“您应该很清楚，管理一个大集团并不容易。”  
“什么？”布鲁西惊，“他自己管韦恩集团？卢修斯一定会高兴死！”  
“谁是卢修斯？”阿尔弗雷德看他，“难道您不是自己管理集团？”  
“当然不，我要夜巡，白天哪里还有精力管理集团？”布鲁西理所当然地说，“卢修斯就是帮我管理集团的人，他还会帮我升级蝙蝠侠的装备——他一直致力于让我出席董事会并坚持不要睡觉，但这真的不怪我。”他又疑惑地问，“所以，这里的蝙蝠侠要怎么保证夜巡？鉴于他有那么大一个集团要操心。”  
“感谢咖啡的发明。”阿尔弗雷德若有所思，“听起来您的管家大概要比我幸福得多。”  
“事实上并没有——他还因为我不在乎自己的生命而气得离家出走了。”布鲁西有点难过，“我觉得这肯定是因为他还没见过这个我。他总说他的少爷致力于英年早逝——这明显并不是最适合我的评价。”  
“我也说过同样的话。”阿尔弗雷德叹气，“我的少爷确实比您更加适合它。”  
“额，我很抱歉。”布鲁西觉得自己不该去戳阿尔弗雷德的伤心处。  
阿尔弗雷德摇头：“不，这并不是您的错。”  
看着这样的阿尔弗雷德，布鲁西感到一阵罪恶，不仅仅是对这个阿福，更是对他自己的阿福。或许他可以不要总是这样让自己的家人担心。布鲁西组织了一下语言：“我的阿福离开之后，我思考了很多，也经历了一些事，我明白了蝙蝠侠到底是什么，我是谁，我学会了怎样保护自己。我能看出来，在某些心理上，他与以前的我很像，我想，或许我也可以让他改变一些。”  
阿尔弗雷德把最后一道小羊排切好上桌：“那真的是太好了，韦恩老爷。我很期待你的好消息。”他微笑，“我想你的阿福会对你的改变感到非常欣慰的——或许我也可以尝试一次离家出走。”  
“还是别了，”布鲁西苦笑，“他离开我的那段日子，我过得非常、非常糟糕——我打赌他会后悔，我想你也不会舍得的。”  
“听从您的建议。”阿尔弗雷德说，“那么，请问您的‘改造’需要什么帮助吗？”  
“或许我们可以从这里开始……”布鲁西想了想，开始自坑。“前期准备工作只能拜托你啦——毕竟我现阶段的主要任务是取得自己的信任，这可真不容易，是吧？”  
“我能做的就只有在此祝您好运了。”阿尔弗雷德表示赞同。  
（公告：恭喜贝蝙成功打入老婆娘家人内部，成功攻略蝙蝠家食物链顶端boss阿福，获得成就最佳谋略，获得奖励阿尔弗雷德的助攻，攻略难度由地狱级下降至菜鸟级，普天同庆！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇应该不会写太长，等猫猫互挠结束打好感情基础，贝蝙开窍，反派出现，打打企鹅人（并没有）感情升温一下就可以顺势结尾。就是还没想好到底要不要给贝蝙回原世界的机会。。。  
> 然后有两个脑洞想写，一个灰蝙蝠×本蝙，一个阿卡姆蝙×超正里面的主世界蝙蝠，最后应该都会写，哪个想看的人多就先写哪个吧~  
> 希望可以从现在开始保证不坑，我不想去蓝翔学挖掘机啊_(:3」∠)_


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯结束了忙碌的一天回到韦恩庄园，下到蝙蝠洞，疲倦地揉了揉太阳穴，坐在蝙蝠电脑前开始查看监控：“阿福，我需要咖啡。”  
他不错眼地盯着快速闪动的屏幕，伸手接过阿尔弗雷德拿来的杯子，直接灌了一口进去：“咳咳！”他呛了一口，终于把视线从电脑上移开了，“这是什么！”他嗅了嗅杯中绝对不是咖啡的褐色液体，一股古怪的味道，他疑惑地看向阿尔弗雷德。  
“这是来自东方用于安神的汤药，我做了一些使它更符合您口味的改造。”阿尔弗雷德一本正经，“哪怕您并不能马上适应，也请您先喝下去，当作对您可怜老管家的鼓励。”  
“可是，”布鲁斯敏锐地察觉到阿尔弗雷德在歪曲重点，“我需要的不是安神汤，我需要提神的，我晚上还有工作的。”他努力强硬起来，与阿尔弗雷德对视，“阿福，我需要的是咖啡。”对视无果，他眨了眨因过度疲惫而有些干涩的眼睛，放宽了条件，“——或者茶也可以，如果你真的不想准备咖啡的话。”  
“白天的监控我已经帮你看过了，没什么异常，我会继续帮您检查晚上的监控，出现什么问题我会叫您的——我想您可以相信一个退伍军人残留的职业素质。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“您需要休息，布鲁斯老爷。恕我直言，您看上去比另一个老爷沧桑多了。”  
“你是知道我的失眠症的。”布鲁斯垂死挣扎。  
阿尔弗雷德看向他手边的安神汤：“我还可以给您提供一些更有效的药品。”  
“不！”布鲁斯委屈，“我怀疑我的同位体居心不良——他来之后你们都变了！你，还有联盟里的人都是！他给你们喂了什么迷魂汤！”  
阿尔弗雷德叹气：“那是因为我们一直想改变，只是苦于没有契机。而另一位老爷的到来，让我们看到您是有可能过上另一种生活的，我们看到了成功的可能性——或许您可以和他好好谈一谈。”  
布鲁斯僵硬地点头：“我当然会和他好好谈谈。”  
“那么现在——”阿尔弗雷德与他对视。  
布鲁斯扭头看了一眼手边的汤，又鼓足勇气瞪了回去：“额，我想我可以拥有一个缓冲时间。”  
“当然可以。”阿尔弗雷德同意，“您可以待在蝙蝠洞，看监控，但是没有警察处理不了的问题出现就禁止夜巡——而无论如何，请您体谅一下您年迈的管家。”他瞟向汤碗，对着布鲁斯示意。  
我要体谅我年迈的阿福，布鲁斯仇恨地盯着那只罪恶的碗，咬牙一饮而尽。所以我想我完全有理由迁怒那个罪魁祸首。布鲁斯在心里给他狠狠记了一笔，仇恨值置顶，排在出场就砸了自己一栋楼和一个卫星的超人之上。  
“啊啾！”正在写稿的克拉克打了个喷嚏，他愣了一下，奇怪，氪星人也会感冒吗？  
“啊啾！”楼上被阿尔弗雷德调整作息强制入睡的布鲁西打了个喷嚏。鉴于这个世界应该没什么人会想我，布鲁西悲伤地想，我以世界第一侦探的名义打赌，肯定是我的同位体在骂我。他怎么就不能体谅一下我的不容易呢？我可是帮他劝回了一个试图离家出走的阿福。布鲁西翻了个身，把脸埋进了被子。  
于是哥谭度过了这么多年第一个没有蝙蝠侠夜巡的夜晚。  
哥谭小巷。  
“你今天看到蝙蝠侠了吗？”小混混A问。  
“没有。”黑帮打手B说。他转头，“你呢？”  
“也没有。”这是小毒贩C。  
“见鬼！”一个小头头暗咒一句，“昨天有谁动了什么大动作吗？蝙蝠侠伤重到连夜巡都坚持不了了？”  
“没听说阿卡姆哪个大佬出来遛弯啊。”情报贩子D说。  
边缘人士E疑惑：“就不行蝙蝠侠休个假吗？”  
“新来的闭嘴不要秀智商！”其他人异口同声。“你知道你在说谁吗？那可是蝙蝠侠！——恨不得把哥谭整个盖在斗篷下面的人，他怎么可能轻易放弃夜巡？”  
第二天。  
阿卡姆。  
“我感觉不太对，”小丑踱步，“蝙蝠仔居然昨天居然无缘无故地缺席夜巡，肯定有什么事情发生了。”他停下脚步，“哈莉！”  
“嘿！布丁！”哈莉兴奋地扑上来。  
“我们要出一趟门了——去看看是谁影响了我的蝙蝠仔。”小丑调整了一下自己的胸花。  
GCPD。  
“局、局长，你知道了吗？”小警员在汇报结束后，小心翼翼地问了一句。  
“你是说蝙蝠侠昨晚缺席夜巡？”戈登神色镇定地问，他拿起下一份文件，“昨晚的哥谭不是很安全吗？”  
“可是以往——”  
“放宽心，”戈登安慰，“蝙蝠侠只是昨晚有事而已——难道哥谭已经什么事都要靠蝙蝠侠了吗？你这样还对得起身上的警徽吗？”  
“没、没……”  
戈登叹了口气：“我会弄明白这是怎么回事的。”  
“好的局长！”  
等到所有人都离开之后，戈登起身把门关好，拿出了联络器。  
“您好，戈登局长，这里是便士一。”阿尔弗雷德早有准备地把通讯器拿出了蝙蝠洞，接通。  
“便士一？”戈登皱眉，“蝙蝠侠——是出了什么事吗？”  
“没事，我只是说动他休息一天而已。”阿尔弗雷德稀松平常地说，“您还有别的问题吗？”  
“休息？”戈登噎住了，“——没有了，谢谢。”我大概是还没睡醒，他一脸怀疑人生。  
“那么我想有一件事您可能要提前做好心理准备，”阿尔弗雷德又投下一个重磅炸弹，“我们有计划，今后如果没有大事件——我是说阿卡姆级别的犯罪，就不让蝙蝠侠出去夜巡了，我们充分相信GCPD的能力。”  
“……好的。”戈登扶额，“——虽然没什么异议，但是，我可以问一下原因吗？”  
“您也知道，蝙蝠侠出现已经20年了，还没有换过人。”阿尔弗雷德说，“而现在，我们终于遇到一个能说服他停下来的人了，我希望您可以看在过去多年的帮助上，尽力适应这个小小的改变。”  
戈登顿了一下，郑重地保证：“我会的。”  
阿尔弗雷德满意地结束联络，转身回到蝙蝠洞：“布鲁斯老爷，您应该起来准备了，一个小时之后，您有一个董事会要参加。”  
布鲁斯困顿地睁开眼睛，伸手掐了掐鼻梁，听到阿尔弗雷德的后半句话，动作一顿，猛地抬头：“什么？几点了！”  
“九点整。”阿尔弗雷德八风不动。  
“阿福——”布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，刚要说什么，突然反应过来，咬牙切齿，“那个同位体！”他没空记仇，起身冲了出去。  
“您的早餐已经备好，车子就停在门外。”阿尔弗雷德稳稳当当地走在后面，“您可以不用这么匆忙。”  
布鲁斯收拾好自己下楼用餐的时候，布鲁西已经吃完饭开始看报纸了。见到布鲁斯，他还事不关己地正常地打了个招呼：“早上好呀——你应该看看这些文字工作者的神奇脑洞，你只不过休息一个晚上没出现，这里猜什么的都有。”  
布鲁斯火速进食的间隙还不忘瞪他一眼：“等我有空，”布鲁斯恶狠狠地咬了一口食物，“我们可以好、好、谈、谈！”  
看着布鲁斯的背影，布鲁西眨了眨眼，扭头看向阿尔弗雷德：“我觉得他并不想好好谈。”  
“您很了解自己。”阿尔弗雷德说，“相信您一定可以顺利解决这个问题。”  
布鲁西把报纸盖在了脸上。  
继从不缺席夜巡的蝙蝠侠缺席夜巡了之后，从不上班迟到的韦恩总裁上班迟到了。  
韦恩集团的员工们毫不奇怪——毕竟蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯是情人关系的传言已经出现很久了，说不定这一切的原因就是昨天晚上老板终于得手了呢！至于为什么老板今天全天低气压？大概——员工们想了想蝙蝠侠的赫赫凶名，再想想老板早些年的花边情史——是因为想吃人没吃成还把自己搭进去了吧^_^  
相信慈善家韦恩先生是不会在意手下员工的小小脑补的，八卦上司的情史可是社畜为数不多的乐趣了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里再碎碎念一下对本蝙的理解或者说是作者的新设定：  
> 蝙蝠侠出现多年，但哥谭的犯罪却并没有被遏制，世界在改变，超能力者出现，蝙蝠侠愈发感到无力，这让他愈发走向极端，（有不知道从哪里看来的观点：）他给犯人打标记，意味着他开始代表法律进行审判，这是独裁的开始，象征着他已经站在了悬崖上。  
> 然后亨超出来阻止他，但综合亨超之前搞出来的一堆破事和阻止的方式不太正常，本蝙认为这个外星人严重越界，极具危险性，于是两个人理所应当地打起来。最后亨超表现了他的人性，本蝙意识到自己的冲动，两人又站到了一条线上。但不幸的是，亨超最后挂了，虽然是毁灭日杀的，但本蝙的自我牺牲倾向作祟，他认为是他事先没有做好调查，单方面认定其危险性，做出了导致亨超虚弱、可能受伤死亡的氪石矛。  
> 他开始反思自己的行为，并试图改变，所以JL中最不合群的蝙蝠侠做出了组建联盟的决定；但同时他又在不断地自责，给自己压力，他认为超人的死全是自己的问题，所以一看到母盒的可能，总是过于现实的蝙蝠侠又产生了几乎不可能的复活超人的想法——虽然他的主要原因是拯救世界，没有超人他们也拦不住荒原狼，但我认为他的愧疚绝对是他第一时间能想到复活超人的重要原因之一。  
> 但是亨超复活时说的话：你之前认为我对世界有危险，你要杀我，现在你要靠我拯救世界了，你又完全不顾我的感受就要复活我，你无情你无义你无理取闹！虽然后来解释说那是他刚复活脑子不清醒，两人再次重修于好，但是蝙蝠侠真能不管吗？不能！所以本来要转好的蝙蝠侠身上又一层愧疚压着，还不能跟任何人说。  
> DCEU的蝙蝠侠貌似就一个罗宾，这个罗宾还被小丑作死了，阿尔弗雷德关心则乱，联盟的人都刚认识还不够久，本蝙的心理问题根本没人可以帮忙解决。然后，终于可以说我真正想说的问题了——就是，这个蝙蝠是已经有了一些要转变的倾向的蝙蝠，虽然他的一些作风习惯还没有转变过来，但他是试图改变自己这种状态的。  
> 呼~就想说最后这一句话，结果解释了一大堆QAQ


	4. Chapter 4

布鲁斯对这种情况早有预料——蝙蝠侠无故缺席，小丑肯定会有动作。他身上气质一变，刚刚还是晚宴焦点的人在一片混乱中熟练地敛起锋芒，试图悄悄离开会场去外面换上制服。但是——  
“……今天我还为蝙蝠仔准备了特别的礼物！”小丑在会场中央夸张地表演着。  
“嗡！”布鲁斯动作一顿，盯着眼前插在墙壁上颤动不止的扑克牌，手指悄悄动了动，按下了联盟的联络器。他缓缓转身，对上小丑的笑脸。  
“哈喽，亲爱的韦恩先生，”小丑热情地打着招呼，“见到老熟人都不打个招呼——这么着急是要去哪里啊？”  
超人把刚刚救下的小猫咪放在地上，抬手接通了耳边狂响的联络器，就听到对面是小丑刺耳的声音：“——让我的蝙蝠仔过来，不然我们的哥谭王子可能就要和这个世界说再见了！”  
“B！”超人低低喊了一声，不理会围上来的人群，转身冲上了天。  
超人到达蝙蝠洞的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经准备好了超人伪装专用的蝙蝠装，旁边还有一只布鲁西在念叨：“我们都知道这个时候我去是最合适的——小丑怎么可能认不出来去的是不是蝙蝠侠？”  
阿尔弗雷德安慰他：“那您应该也知道，不撞一次南墙，蝙蝠侠是不会轻易放下他的防备心，让您参与进来的。”  
超人看着这一家子其乐融融的样子，不知怎么就鬼使神差说了一句：“你放心，我一定把B（你老婆）安全带回来。”  
韦恩集团的晚宴会场。  
小丑等得百无聊赖，不再与插科打诨的布鲁斯斗嘴，开始恐吓玩弄其他的宾客，听到“蝙蝠侠”救下布鲁斯撞破玻璃的声音，他几乎是惊喜地转过身：“欢迎到来！蝙蝠仔！”  
“停下你无聊的把戏，”“蝙蝠侠”的声音一如往常，“滚回阿卡姆！”  
小丑的笑容僵在脸上，嘴角的弧度拉平了一些：“你不是我的蝙蝠仔！”他癫狂地掏出枪开始在会场中胡乱射击，“让他出来！我的蝙蝠仔去哪了！”  
“住手，小丑！”“蝙蝠侠”扑过去一把抢下他手中的枪，却反被喷了一脸的毒气，他连忙后撤离开毒气范围。  
小丑把玩手中的笑气炸弹：“蝙蝠仔出了什么问题——居然让一个替代品来对付我！”他对着“蝙蝠侠”指指点点，“我知道你，有时候会帮蝙蝠仔夜巡的家伙——这并不意味着你可以插入到我们的游戏中！”  
蝙蝠洞。  
听到超人在小丑面前开口跪，布鲁西和阿尔弗雷德简直毫无意外。超人作为难得的能和蝙蝠侠相处的不错的盟友，他的伪装或许可以骗过很多人，甚至一些阿卡姆中智商不太高的“病患”，但绝对骗不过小丑。小丑几乎和蝙蝠侠同时出现，或者说就是为蝙蝠侠而出现，他不断试图从心理上击垮蝙蝠侠，几乎就是对蝙蝠侠最了解的人了。  
布鲁西叹了口气，对着蝙蝠电脑说：“现在你可以让我去了吧——或许你还有备用计划，但你应该清楚，这种情况下，我是最佳选项。”  
阿尔弗雷德已经准备好了装备。  
布鲁西说：“你如果愿意尝试信任我，就敲一下联络器。”  
良久。“叩。”  
见到了“真正的蝙蝠侠”，小丑几乎没有做什么反抗就被捉回了阿卡姆，就好像他本来没打算搞什么事，只是出来确认一下蝙蝠侠还在。但还是出了一点问题——小丑真的是最了解蝙蝠侠的人，在他被送上警车的时候，他突然转身定在原地，盯了平行蝙蝠好一会，确定的说：“我被耍了！你也不是我的蝙蝠仔——非常像，但你身上没有那种快要坠落的气息，你不是他！”  
平行蝙蝠稍稍愣了一下，但他很快镇定下来，甚至没有否认，他用只有两个人能听到的沙哑声音低低地说：“他也不再会有那种气息了。”  
警员们强行带走了被气得疯狂挣扎咒骂的小丑，但他被关进警车后反而不再生气了，他透过栏杆看向平行蝙蝠，大笑着说：“你不会成功的——他是属于我的——属于哥谭的！”  
韦恩庄园。  
“我和小丑的话你应该都听到了。”客厅里没有其他人，连阿尔弗雷德都退出了这里把空间留给两个韦恩。布鲁西在一片无言的沉默中，无奈地率先开口，“他可以说是最了解你的人了——你的心理状态很不对，你需要帮助。”  
布鲁斯不为所动：“这里是我的哥谭、我的世界——帮了我一次并不是你可以插手这里事情的通行证。”  
“我没想要插手你的事情。”布鲁西说，“我只是希望你可以接受我的协助，调整好你自己——我们可以更深入的谈谈。”  
“……我最不信任的人就是我自己。”布鲁斯说。  
“但唯一可以拯救你的人也只有你自己。”布鲁西十分确定。  
布鲁斯沉默了一会：“为什么试图帮我？我很确定我不是一个会多管闲事的人——老老实实呆在韦恩庄园，在找到回去的方法之前什么都不做，才是最好的选择。”  
“成为蝙蝠侠之后，我曾经怨恨过，为什么当年的小巷里没有一个蝙蝠侠出现。”布鲁西答非所问，“我两次濒临坠落，都是自己挣扎着爬上来，一次是选择成为蝙蝠侠，一次是选择不再做蝙蝠侠。”他与布鲁斯对视，“我始终是一个拯救者，但我知道，我也渴望过被拯救。”  
布鲁斯笔挺的脊梁突然松了一下，巨大的茫然感几乎将他整个淹没。“我是不是做错了？”他低低地询问，但更像是一种自言自语，或者说这事实上就是一场自言自语，“我一厢情愿地试图拯救哥谭，但我根本阻止不了什么。腐朽的地方有腐朽的法则，在这个庇护恶人的法则下，原则根本就是累赘。”  
“……”布鲁西叹了一口气，“这不是你想问的——你清楚原则的意义，那是希望，是把义警和罪犯区分开的东西——真正困扰你的是更无法避免的东西。”  
“你们都这么说，”布鲁斯终于彻底坦露，他向后，有些无力地靠在椅背上，“但我不能自私地把另一个有着无限光明未来的人拖进这个泥沼，这个城市吞噬一个人就够了……”他痛苦地遮住了脸，“——我试过，我不能再经历一次了。”  
“这并不是自私，”布鲁西说，“你应该相信，哥谭并不只你一个人仍然有救赎她的愿望。”他深吸了一口气，“——你还没有走出来。”  
“你什么都不知道！”布鲁斯在他这种轻描淡写的语气下爆发了，“你有什么资格对我的事指指点点！你没有过罗宾！你没有失去过罗宾！你怎么知道！”他喘了一口气，稍稍冷静了一点，他说，“曾经，我救不了父亲和母亲；现在，我依然救不了我的罗宾。”他疲倦地闭上了眼睛。  
“我的确没有失去过罗宾。”布鲁西依然冷静，“但我知道——我的世界，我有一个青梅竹马，后来她成为了哈维的女友，小丑害死了她，也彻底摧毁了哈维——我知道那种无力感。”他已经可以平静地讲述这个曾令他悲痛欲绝、刻骨铭心的故事了，“但是布鲁斯，我们都不过是人类，你只是一个人类。”他说，布鲁西说，“蝙蝠侠是无所不能的哥谭守护神，但布鲁斯韦恩只是一个人类，会无能为力，会衰老，会死亡。”他尖锐地指出，“你必须接受这一点，并为此做好准备。”  
布鲁斯没有说话。  
“一个人拯救不了一个沉沦已久的城。”布鲁西说，“蝙蝠侠到底是哥谭无望抗争中的一个泡沫般的梦，还是哥谭希望永存的精神传承？”他语速极慢，“哥谭已经吞噬了很多拥有光明未来的人，未来还会吞噬更多，但我们都知道，她会拥有一个新生——这正是我们为之奋斗的，愿意为之奋斗的也不只有我们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我简直是一个感情苦手，我感觉我把他俩变成了知己，我要怎么把知己往恋人方向发展啊QAQ，感觉不管什么样的蝙蝠都不会是恋爱脑来着。。。本文无大纲瞎写，如果等发展到友人已满的话，我可能会强行安排反派助攻、恋爱脑降智，提前预警一下。  
> 话说我开坑之前，本来打算给可怜的软软好欺负的本蝙发糖的来着，怎么写着写着变得这么。。。正剧向？试图分析一下蝙蝠心理的我简直是作死，觉得OOC的小伙伴尽量忍忍叭，为了让他俩有点感情进展，我已经尽力了QAQ。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还没做好亲自开车的心理准备2333，我之前仅限的感情戏经验就是在小本本上写鳏寡孤独BE的了，这个文开始就是想给本蝙走个治愈小甜饼，给他找个对象再找个罗宾，为了避免我自由发挥变成BE，还是不要对我的感情戏有太高期待。。。  
> 其实刚开始是想过要写花花公子对手戏互相调戏的，但是一是觉得本蝙的布鲁斯其实不大会游戏人间（可能因为他仅有的一次花花，就花到女侠身上了吧，调戏被反杀就很尴尬2333），二是，我还是没太弄明白对贝蝙来讲布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠各占多大比例——他是很有责任感，又挺任性的感觉，他会讨人欢心，但对越在乎的人越傲娇？或者说正经？就看他对瑞秋和猫女，感觉他真喜欢的时候，是不会对人花花的OvO  
> 感觉脑洞总是跟最后的文不太一致哎，脑补的时候还是挺欢乐的，一落笔就变成这个样子了QAQ

哥谭最近真的是变了好多。从蝙蝠侠第一次缺席夜巡之后（虽然小丑说这并不是第一次，但之前好歹都有替补啊），从上任罗宾死后就愈发暴力、独来独往的蝙蝠侠突然又多了一个——蝙蝠侠？  
“我发誓他们两个简直一模一样——不仅仅是外形，揍人的角度、技巧和审讯风格，全都一模一样！”一个正在被警方押上囚车的人对着麦克风激动地大吼，“我在帮里呆了八年了，以我挨揍的经验保证，他们真的只有揍人的力度有一点微妙的差别——差不多就是现在和五年前的差别。”（我也不知道BVS罗宾挂了多久，就随便私设一个五年了，忘了是在电影还是哪儿看的，好像BVS是蝙蝠侠出现二十年，也可能是黑归里的蝙蝠，记不太清了）  
“以上言论来自一个昨晚被仍在警局门口、被证明贩毒、据悉为企鹅帮成员罪犯。哥谭已经有一周同时出现两个蝙蝠侠了。”哥谭大部分的电视都在播放这一幕，“哥谭晨间新闻，记者迈克为您报道。”  
“好的，感谢迈克记者的报道。”镜头转回室内，“我是主持人朱莉，”她翻过一页新闻稿，“对于两个蝙蝠侠，开始有人认为这是蝙蝠侠在找继承者，但随着越来越多的罪犯宣称‘两个蝙蝠侠简直一模一样’，越来越多的人开始相信，这是蝙蝠侠对哥谭控制欲的进一步强化——他已经不满足于独身一个了，他开始克隆自己，彻底掌控哥谭！”她又翻过了一页纸，“但是，韦恩集团的员工们始终持有不同的看法——因为从蝙蝠侠开始表现行为异常，韦恩先生的日程也有了相当的变化。他们认为这一切都是老板布鲁斯韦恩终于和蝙蝠侠修成正果的表现。以之前的第一次夜巡缺席为界，蝙蝠侠终于允许自己的恋人进入领地，两个蝙蝠侠的相像，是因为新蝙蝠侠的身手是原来那个一手教出来的。”  
电视前，布鲁西放下手中的餐具，往椅背上一靠：“你的员工思想挺活跃啊——你是怎么让蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯谈上恋爱的？”  
“这里，布鲁斯对蝙蝠侠的表态不像你那边那么负面，”布鲁斯也结束了用餐，“而且蝙蝠侠的替补选手又不是一个懂得及时消失的好演员——鉴于每次替补出现几乎都是布鲁斯被困的时候，所以，这很正常。”他起身，“我今天在公司请了假，你跟我一起去瞭望塔一趟，我们对你来到这里的原因有了一定猜测。”  
布鲁西感觉布鲁斯的心情有点不太好，但是他以为是因为敌人比较棘手，就没放在心上。我就快能回去了吗？他想，希望阿福不要怪我吓到他了。布鲁西对于自己世界的期待带来的激动让他下意识地忽略了自己心里一点空落落的不舍。  
瞭望塔。  
“之前能观测到那片海域的卫星都被更高的科技入侵篡改了，我花了一些时间来复原它。”钢骨给众人播放修复的影像资料，“那只海怪同样是其他世界被传送过来的——是萨维奇。”屏幕上开始显示萨维奇的动作，“他得到了可以穿梭于不同平行世界中的机器，在那片海域上的动作只是试验。”钢骨面色凝重的说，“当时遇难船上的人发出信号后，他就把自己传送走了，而现在，” 他播放了另一个监控视频，“他回来了——我们要做好最坏的准备，他很可能已经可以稳定地使用了。”  
“他现在在哪里？有什么动作？”超人问。  
钢骨调了一下资料：“最后发现他的地方是——”  
瞭望塔的警报突然响起。萨维奇的脸出现在外界求救的联络屏幕上：“我在这里等你们，正义联盟。”他的身后是正在破坏城市的怪物和四散奔逃的人们。  
“等我们再一次打败你？”闪闪眯起了眼。  
神奇女侠取出了她的剑：“走吧，男孩儿们。”  
蝙蝠侠与平行蝙蝠对视了一眼。  
平行蝙蝠飞了一个wink~  
可怜的海王存在感太低，又一次么得出场。。。我还是不太会描写打斗场面，所以就时间跳跃大法啦~  
战场上。  
“不能再这样下去了，”神奇女侠又一次击飞了一个巨大的怪物，“我们不知道他们的弱点，这样打下去这个城市都会被毁干净！”  
“砰——”试图把一只怪物拖到宇宙里的超人被背后一撞，落到地上，狠狠地砸了一个坑，他飞出来用热视线击退了一个敌人：“我们人太少了。”  
蝙蝠侠灵巧地在怪物之间荡来荡去、跳跃躲避，引导他们互相攻击，抽空在联络器里安慰道：“后备计划很快就好，再坚持一下。”  
“后备计划是什么？”闪闪逗弄着一个大家伙，“巨无霸蝙蝠机吗？”  
钢骨说：“它最好能快点好——这些大家伙皮糙肉厚根本没有折损，仅仅将他们限制在这片区域，我们坚持不了太久。”  
“话说，”闪闪突然提起，“另一个大蝙蝠去哪了？”  
“这么想我吗？”布鲁西甜蜜的声音在联络频道响起，“我已经搞定了萨维奇，现在就把穿梭机打开，每个怪物所属哪个世界我已经传给钢骨了，你们只要对应着把他们扔回去就好。”随着他的话，空中渐渐浮现了几个黑漆漆的隧道，隧道的另一端隐隐显出不同的面貌。  
一切尘埃落定，正义联盟来到平行蝙蝠身边。  
“感谢你的帮助。”超人飘飘忽忽地落在地上，阳光地笑，“有了这个机器，你也终于可以回家了。”  
“我会想念你们的。”布鲁西看了一眼空中仅剩的隧道，回头说。  
“或许，”闪闪挠了挠头，“有这个机器的话，我们以后还会有见面的机会？”  
蝙蝠侠冷不丁开口：“平行世界之间的穿梭会引起不可知的影响，你回去之后，我会毁掉这个机器。”  
神奇女侠面色无奈，她给其他人使了个眼色，大家一起悄悄离开了，把空间留给两只蝙蝠。  
布鲁西叹气，上前给了蝙蝠侠一个拥抱：“舍不得我就直说嘛，又没有人会笑话你。”他退后一步，与蝙蝠侠对视，“你不会真的掉下去的对吗？别让我之前的努力白费。”  
蝙蝠侠闭了闭眼，呼出一口气，回了一个拥抱：“没有人可以拯救蝙蝠侠。”  
“除了布鲁斯。”布鲁西接道。  
——————————  
（你以为作者会就这么BE吗？当然不——想看BE的小伙伴可以就停在这里，结局就是友人以上爱人未满。不论哪个蝙蝠都不会轻易放弃自己的世界，哪怕贝蝙已经安排好了“后事”，但他依然有牵挂的人，所以贝蝙肯定是想回去的——这个时候反派的作用就很重要了，强行把贝蝙留在这里就靠他的垂死挣扎大爆发了。  
解释一下，这里设定，萨维奇发现的世界中，贝蝙的是最安全的，这里的萨维奇不在乎到底统治的是哪个世界——或者干脆把他当成一个新反派也行，我只是懒得想名字和设定了_(:3」∠)_）  
——————————  
正在道别的两人没有注意到，一个在穿梭机资料中已被删除的小怪物悄无声息地来到了本应昏迷的萨维奇身边，突然变大，驮起萨维奇，冲向了那个仅剩的时空隧道。  
“萨维奇！”蝙蝠侠喊了一声，同时扔出抓钩枪缠上怪物的脚，回身试图将绳索固定在地上某处，却还没来得及就直接被拉了上去。  
不远处的正义联盟听到喊声，连忙飞身赶来，此时的萨维奇已经有半个身子都进了隧道。  
神奇女侠扔出套索拽上怪物，双脚在地上拉出两道深深的沟壑。  
超人接手了蝙蝠侠手中的绳索，也不断施力。  
根据这段时间的了解，所有人都清楚，那一边的世界是没有任何超能力者的，这种怪物一旦过去，将是一场灭顶之灾，没有人可以阻止能够驱使这种怪物的萨维奇。  
蝙蝠侠落地对布鲁西喊道：“关闭通道！机器在这里，你随时可以回去！”  
“不！”布鲁西与钢骨一起，迅速地翻阅资料，“这个机器只能控制我们这边的开关，而他们已经进入通道了——”  
“……”他们都看到了那一条说明，钢骨停手，看向布鲁西，“你，还好吗？”  
布鲁西吸了口气：“当然，我很好。”他依然输入了指令。  
阻止通道内生物进入彼端世界的唯一办法就是毁掉通道，这意味着他们再也不能通过这个机器连接两个世界——布鲁西不能再回去了。  
“这很好，”布鲁西让钢骨接手把最后一个怪物送回原世界，没管被按在地上的萨维奇，他离开人群，任由蝙蝠侠跟在身后，“至少我的世界还好。”  
“这未必是最后的结果，”蝙蝠侠说，“我们会找到别的方法帮你的。”  
“其实我并不是非要回去，”布鲁西看着天边，“我是做好了永远也回不去的准备的——我只是想，既然我活下来了，总要让关心我的人知道。”他低下头，“希望卢修斯可以猜到一些，告诉他们吧。”他回头看蝙蝠侠，“我现在的心情很低落——罗宾计划是不是可以提上日程了？”  
“……”蝙蝠侠被他跳跃的问题弄得一愣，才道，“我还没有确定人选。”  
“怎么确定？你还打算开个选拔班吗？”布鲁西直接一锤定音，“我看前天试图翘你蝙蝠车轮胎的小子很合适，就他了。”  
“你怎么知道？”他们两个夜巡明明是错开的。  
“Because I’m Batman.”布鲁西对着他眨了眨眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文到这里就完结了，节奏有点过快了，感情铺垫做得不好——我好久没完结过一篇文了，这个真的是极限了。无大纲乱跑，只有我在脑补过瘾之前动笔，我才能有兴致完结，就写得比较粗糙。。。后面看情况可能会有几个不知道怎么放进正文的小番外，但接下来比较忙，未必真能更出来，还是不要有期待。。。


	6. 无责任小番外1 杰森

杰森气呼呼地把自己给关进了房间，决定不要去理会他那个巨讨厌的老爸。  
作为现任蝙蝠侠、曾罗宾，杰森陶德也说不上自己倒了哪辈子的霉。不过是偷个轮胎都能被迫认爹开始做苦力——虽然他偷的不是普通的轮胎，可蝙蝠侠不应该更大度一点吗！偷别人家轮胎要挨揍，偷蝙蝠家的轮胎要换祖宗啊！  
但是就认爹的话他还可以忍，毕竟他对自己原本的家人没什么感情——就算有，也被把他出卖给小丑的亲生母亲毁得一干二净了，要不是他那个不那么讨厌的老爸及时出现，他就玩完了好吗——被抓苦力，从罗宾干成蝙蝠侠也可以忍，毕竟做得久了这感觉还挺棒的。  
可他不过是抱怨了几句瞭望塔的叔叔奶奶辈（可能不止奶奶）麻烦太多，韦恩集团的破事好无聊，影响他在哥谭的正职——那只是抱怨！抱怨好吗！并不是他carry不了！老蝙蝠扭头就又找了一个小崽子是怎么回事！还一脸不屑地说正联和公司的事不用他管了！我呸！好像我很喜欢管一样！  
杰森越想越气，抓过蝙蝠装就想出去揍几个小企鹅出出气——  
“杰森？”门外突然传来跟那只混蛋老蝙蝠一模一样的声音，“我可以进来吗？”  
“哼！”杰森不情不愿地应了一声。虽然他两个老爸从声音到样子都一模一样，甚至性格也相差无几，但蝙蝠窝里的每个人都能轻而易举地分出他们。混蛋老蝙蝠是巨讨厌没错，但他不能迁怒另一个老爸。  
布鲁西推门进来，扫了一眼杰森手上的蝙蝠装，没说什么，坐在他身边，调笑：“怎么？多了一个弟弟怕自己失宠还是怕遗产被分走啊？”  
杰森翻了个白眼：“你要是进来只为了说这些一点都不好笑的废话，就趁早闭嘴吧。”  
布鲁西挑了挑眉，没有计较他的无礼：“你不能要求一个别扭了一辈子的人，突然就变得讨人喜欢——他更加气人的时候你还没见到呢！”  
“你这是出于切身体会替他申辩吗？”杰森轻讽。  
“我只是希望你知道他爱你——没有人可以取代你的位置。”布鲁西摇头。  
“但是已经取代了！”杰森死死地瞪他，“而我是最后一个知道的！他安排好了一切，然后告诉我这里不需要我了——他甚至没有提前跟我商量过！”  
“事实上，”布鲁西耸了耸肩，“他可能是想给你个惊喜……”  
“你们管这叫惊喜！”杰森大叫。  
布鲁西也觉得自（zuo）己（zhe）的脑回路过于奇葩：“他应该是真的以为你讨厌那些事务——这件事我和阿福知道的不比你早，不然我们一定会让他告诉你的——提姆猜到了他是蝙蝠侠，找上门，然后布鲁斯觉得他可以帮你胜任那些你不太喜欢的活计。”他耸了下肩，“不知道这条消息能不能让你开心一点——布鲁斯并没有打算收养他，他们更倾向于师生关系。”  
“并不能。”杰森抽了抽嘴角，强行冷漠。  
布鲁西直接略过他表面上的排斥，拍了拍他的肩：“记住：我们都爱你——或许今晚夜巡可以对那群小企鹅温柔一点？戈登觉得新任蝙蝠侠过于暴力了，企鹅帮抗议好多次了。”  
“我拒绝。”杰森对着布鲁西的背影哼哼了一句。  
布鲁斯看见布鲁西下楼，伸头看了看他的身后，有点失望：“他还是很生气吗？”  
“既然不想杰森少爷生气，为什么不坦诚一点？”阿尔弗雷德撤走了他的小甜饼，“你应该受到一些教训，布鲁斯老爷。”  
布鲁斯委屈地看向布鲁西：“我真的以为他会很开心的。”  
布鲁西摊手：“你自己养出来的孩子，性格当然随你——你自己有多口是心非你不知道吗？”他愉快地接过了阿尔弗雷德递来的甜品盘。  
布鲁斯目光灼灼地盯着他的手：“我觉得你可以在挑衅我之前再多考虑一下。”  
布鲁西无辜地眨了眨眼，享受地咬了一口。  
布鲁斯忍无可忍地扑了过去……（以下剧情，自行脑补）  
哥谭暗巷。  
企鹅帮的打手们躺了一地，正在被蝙蝠侠一一打包，脸上残留着一点扭曲幸福的笑意——今天的蝙蝠侠温柔了好多，都没有断胳膊断腿，真是可喜可贺，喜极而泣呢~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （最后一个番外是正联探亲，有时间再说）  
> ——————————  
> 存档时的补充：时间隔得太久了，下一个番外就鸽掉啦


End file.
